Confession
by hime-Ayame
Summary: Ken has to tell Hikari how he feels and whilst he's doing so, his hormones take charge and he's going to do *dirty* stuff with Hikari, if you know what I mean.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Ltd., Co.

**A/N:** This is in Ken's perspective, on how he feels about Hikari, taking place three years after the battle with Belial Vamdemon.

**Warning:** This fic contains adult content but not too heavily.

Confession 

I stared down at the dark-grey cemented ground with an expressionless face. Tears trickled down my face, falling to my dark clothes. I wished I could tell her. I wish I could say what I felt. But I was too much of a coward. What if she didn't like me? What if she never liked me? Then I would be the laughing stalk of the city. And I'm afraid I may go back to being the Digimon Kaiser if it happens again.

I raised my head and looked straight ahead toward the light-brown-haired fourteen-year-old. She was talking with her girlfriends, giggling at appropriate moments. The front of her hair was clipped to the side, making an aura of gentleness shine out of her. She always had an aura of gentleness wherever she went, ever since she became the chosen child of light. How could I fall for Taichi's own younger sister? I barely know her—yet she seems enthralled. Daisuke might kill me if he found out that I like the same girl he likes.

I looked back down on the dark-grey ground again. I felt ashamed just to look at her. She was like an angel from Heaven, sent to protect those she cared about. I decided maybe I should talk to her. No matter what she says, I will tell her the truth. I must stop denying my feelings for Yagami Hikari.

I walked up toward Hikari and her friends, dragging my feet over. It felt like walking across Mount Fuji, just to reach Hikari. I tapped Hikari lightly on the shoulder and flushed lightly when she turned around, with her aura glowing brightly. "Hikari-chan… May I have er…a word with you…privately?" I asked inaudibly.

Luckily Hikari heard me. She nodded and followed me to a less crowded area. She smiled at me; I smiled back. I tried to find the right words to tell her but all the courage I had before seemed to have disappeared right when I walked over to Hikari. I reached out for her hand, and she let me hold her hand. I smiled again and found my courage. "Hikari-chan… I…I…I love you!" I blurted out, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

Hikari stared at me for a while. She didn't pull her hand away. She kept staring at me like I was some circus freak. That was, until she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Ken-kun," she whispered, "_Ai shiteru._" She took her hand out from my hand and embraced me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her gentle, angelic body. I felt like I went to Heaven without knowing it and Hikari was my guide to Heaven. I held her in my arms for quite some time but time was irrelevant. All I care about right now was that Hikari returned my feelings. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries and I put my face into her hair and held her tighter than ever. "Hikari-chan," I said softly, "I thought…I thought you might love Takeru-san."

"Ken-kun, you're silly. I love _you,_" Hikari said. Her reddish-brown eyes glimmered under the light. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips; it'd felt warm and refreshing. I returned the kiss, but this one was longer and more intimate. My hands went to her hair and slowly went down to her waist. "Ken-kun," Hikari rasped. "Let's go somewhere private where no one can see us."

I nodded and pulled Hikari along to my home. I knew my parents were both at work now so it was secured for Hikari to come. I unlocked the door and led her to my bedroom. I wrapped my arms around Hikari automatically and kissed her on the lips. Hikari locked her arms around me and returned the kiss more intimate. 

My hands reached toward the bottom of Hikari's shirt. I gripped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off Hikari's body slowly, revealing parts of her breasts under a white bra. I reached for the bra and unhooked it, dropping it on the carpet. I stared at her breasts. I quickly looked away and gently pushed her down on the bed.

I cupped Hikari's breasts with my hands and sucked on her nipples. Hikari moaned and thrust upward. Hikari's hands went to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off. I pulled off her pants and lingerie. I took off my jeans and boxers, and dropped them on the floor. I kicked her underclothing off and lowered my body closer to hers. I could feel the heat eliciting from her body to mine, feel her heart beat rhythmically with mine.

I slowly entered into Hikari, eliciting a loud moan from Hikari. Hikari thrust up and down, moaning softly and hands gripping my shoulders. I thrust harder and quicker, sweat forming at my forehead. I screamed as I _came_ into Hikari, pulling myself out of Hikari.

"Oh, Ken, please, continue," Hikari moaned softly. She reached for her left breast and squeezed the nipple gently, moaning softly. I obeyed and entered Hikari again. I thrust in and out, in and out rhythmically again while Hikari moaned and thumped up and down.

Our hot lovemaking didn't last long when my mom came home early. I heard her open the front door and stepped inside the living room. I thrust in and out of Hikari faster and faster by the moment, thriving on the exhilaration and chance of being found. Hikari thrust at the right moments and whispered seductive words, making me hornier. I kept going at Hikari faster and faster, harder and harder when…

My mom came in. She turned the knob and stared at me. I was arched a little over Hikari, thrusting in and out as Hikari had spread her legs apart. "Ichijouji Ken!" She shouted, staring at me implausibly. "Are you crazy? Do you know what the hell you're doing? You could get her pregnant! And I don't suppose you want to pay for her child support!"

I glared at my mom and returned to Hikari again. I thrust in and out of Hikari harder right in front of my mom, energy surging from my anger. Hikari moaned loudly and grinned at me. My mom shrieked and collapsed on the ground. 

**A/N:** I do NOT know why I wrote this…just that I did. I will delete this if I don't get a lot of reviews, not that I expect a lot or any at all. This is what I get out of boredom. =D 


End file.
